all in one
by kitsune060698
Summary: Aizen needed to make up for their deaths and there was only one person who could do it. Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Death and the Ninja

**Hey guys, i know it's been i while since i updated on my last story and a scarce few of you may wonder where it went, in answer, i simply deleted it. I had this sudden idea and i can't let it slip past. So I'll put the old story up again eventually, if i even manage to finish this. I just can't seem to get any interest in a story beyond a very small point, but I'll try and get one or two chapters up on this, we'll see.**

-begin-

_Leaf village ninja academy-exam day_

"We will now start, the final exam, when you're name is called proceed to the testing room. the final test will be on, The clone jutsu." called out a man from the front of a classroom full of twelve year olds. He had brown hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail, along with a navy blue suit, green flack jacket with a red spiral on the back and a headband with a piece of metal attached with a leaf symbol. His most distinguishing feature was a scar on his face that formed a straight line across his nose. "Also, Naruto, due to your condition you will be given an alternate test" he continued. "first candidate, Shino Aburame

_-30 minutes later-_

Naruto was standing in a large circle with Mizuki standing cross from him "Naruto Uzumaki" he began "you are taking this exam instead of performing the clone jutsu due to your inability to use chakra" a man sitting to the side of Iruka explained, he had the same clothing as Iruka, with straight, shoulder-length, white hair. "your test will be simple, but difficult, you need to prove that you can match a gennin despite your lack of chakra, you will have to face me in an all out fight, if you can 'survive' two minutes you pass. You will have three chances and one will be used up every time Iruka see's an opening that i could have exploited and killed you with in a real life battle situation, any questions?" Mizuki finished. moving into a stance. Naruto just held up his fists, a confident smirk plastered to his face.

"No problem at all sensei" he grinned. "just don't get too sad when you lose"

_-ten painful seconds later-_

"Naruto" Mizuki said, standing across the circle from Naruto, who was splayed out across the ground and covered in bruises "do you know why you lost" he asked.

Naruto got up cautiously, making sure not to touch any part part of himself that was hurting.

"yeah" he started, grimacing before he continued "because you're way too tough to be the person to test for this exam" he ground out, causing Iruka too speak up in a calm and specific manner.

"no Naruto, you got beaten, and quite badly at that, because you simply don't have the skill in tai-jutsu to become a gennin on that alone" Naruto's eyes widened.

"now, now Iruka" Mizuki said consolingly "that's a bit harsh, very few people suffer from a sickness that can cause them to lose there ability to use ninjutsu" he started "and fewer have the guts to continue through the academy when they discover it. Only three or four people have ever managed to pass a ninja without the use of it in the history of the leaf village, and most of them haven't made it far. Don't you think you could cut him some slack?" Mizuki reasoned. Iruka solemnly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mizuki, and you too Naruto, but he can't pass, his form is sloppy and he either overextends his punch's, causing a loss in balance and a huge opening or doesn't reach a great enough distance to cause damage." Iruka explained "Naruto, put simply, you just don't have the physical build to get by on tai-jutsu, you don't have the money to get an effective ninja weapon and even if you did, without chakra you can't enforce it, it would be incapable of withstanding situations in combat. You have to face facts, there have been ninja who can't use ninjutsu, but you, you're different Naruto. You have more physical strength than most jounin, but you can't even use chakra. Because of this your physical strength can be countered by even the gennin in your class because they can boost there own strength. It can't be done, and the only reason you're still in the academy is because we can't actually drop a person from the shinobi program without some form of confirmation from the Hokage. You know all this but still you try. The fact is that without chakra the human body reaches a limit, and that limit is surpassed by even new gennin." Iruka continued in a tired tone, glancing up at Naruto he said one last thing. "the truth is that you can never be a ninja, no matter what."

_-8 hours later-_

_'I'll show you Iruka sensei'_ thought Naruto, a determined look on his face _Mizuki sensei said that this scroll would have something that would let me use chakra. And I've already copied down every jutsu in it, he said that using the correct two jutsu in concert would give me the ability to use chakra as well as enough power to pass as a genn-._

"Naruto Uzumaki" came Irukas voice, breaking Naruto from his thoughts "what are you doing, stealing the scroll of sealing" he sounded angry, that was odd.

"okay sensei, just give me a few more seconds to find the right jutsu combination then I can show you that i can be a Gennin. That's how it works right." Naruto said enthusiastically. Iruka seemed to very suddenly lose the angry look to his face. "what gave you that idea, nothing in there can be used by you, the reason everybody is looking for is because of the risk that you were running away and taking the scroll with you."

Naruto held up the scroll "Mizuki-sensei told me, believe it, he told me where to find the scroll and this place and..." he suddenly trailed off seeing Irukas look.

_'huh, Mizuki?' _Iruka turned his head hearing a telltale buzzing "Naruto look out" he said, quickly pushing Naruto away just as a flurry of kunai came shooting at him, several of them impaling him im movement limiting position like the thighs and shoulders. "so that's the way it is" he grunted "I should have known" Naruto looked up from the place that the kunai had come from, seeing Mizuki. "Naruto" he said, his voice full of urgency "give me the scroll now" Naruto nervously looked between Iruka and Mizuki.

"wait a minute whats going on here?" there were highly visible drops of sweat falling off of him. Iruka hurriedly pulled a kunai from his shoulder "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scrolled" the scarred chunin commanded as he threw the kunai away "it contains forbidden jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger, Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power" he explained. Naruto crouched slightly, ready to defend himself.

"Naruto" Mizuki said soothingly "Iuka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll" he tried to explained, Narutos dropped his defensive position, a questioning look on his face. He turned to Iruka, who was just starting to recover from being hit by the kunai. He grit his teeth, "stop lying Mizuki, don't let him trick you Narut-"

"hahahaha, oh I'll tell you who's really lying" Mizuki said, ignoring Irukas warning to stop "they've been lying to you you're whole life Naruto, since the decree twelve years ago. Naruto stared up at him curiously. "w-what, decree?"

"everyone knows except you, Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'd do anything to shut me up" Mizuki hinted, intentionally increasing Narutos curiosity. Inside he was grinning like mad, the more curious he made the young boy in front of him the more devastating the news would be, Naruto would be immobilized and Iruka would be almost useless trying to defend the weakling. It all fell into place. He grinned almost evilly, again barely paying attention to Irukas warnings that telling Naruto was forbidden, the fool was just making things easier. Saying something was forbidden would only make a person like Naruto more curious, more curiosity, more devastation. He was going to mentally break Naruto with this news. "the decree is no-one can tell you the nine-tailed fox is in you" he could see Naruto freeze up, see his eyes widen, he was now nothing but a combat liability, a few more pushes would break him.

"the fox spirit that killed Irukas parent and destroyed our village has taken over your body, you are the nine tailed fo-" "just be quiet" Naruto suddenly whispered. Mizuki raised an eyebrow "oh, is the _great nine-tailed fox _angry, well too bad, you can't even use chakra while your sealed into that body, the lowest of gennin could defeat you, I'm a chunin. And I'm going to show you the pain you showed those families" he taunted, closing his eyes and smirking "I didn't come here just to fight you" he began, before he opened his eyes, his smirk taking on an insane look "I came here to violently eradicate you" he said, before a sudden weight pressed down on Naruto, he immediately went to his knees, while Iruka narrowed his eyes.

_'Killing intent? Why would he use this, I can easily fight without this hindering me in the slightest, he's just wasting his energy' _Iruka began to strategize to defeat Mizuki, before he widened his eyes and turned to Naruto, still on his knees '_but for Naruto, he doesn't even have chakra, this weight would press in on him from all sides it would break him, he just can't make it, how can i stop thi-' _

"I told you to be quiet" Naruto whispered, slowly forcing himself to his feet. Irukas eyes widened _'this. This isn't countering killing intent with chakra, this isn't even an immunity, he's forcing his way through the killing intent with nothing but pure willpower. This should be impossible' _Mizuki raised an eyebrow "what's this, you want to play, you, the demon responsible for the destruction of out village, for the death of our comrades are telling me to-" "be QUIET!" Naruto yelled out, looking up into Mizukis face, the Killing intent not even showing in his eyes "what you just told me is forbidden, you said that yourself, by telling me you've broken the law. What makes you think that have the right to say I killed _our _comrades, our that this is _OUR _VILLAGE, TRAITOR!" he said before a pillar of blue energy suddenly enveloped him. Both Iruka and Mizuki shielded their eyes.

_'what is this' _thought Mizuki _'this isn't chakra, but it isn't from the nine-tails either... What is he doing?!' _he shouted to himself. Suddenly the energy dispersed revealing Naruto, he had a sword strapped along his back, the blade was six feet long, one foot wide with a slight curve down its length, along with a foot and a half long handle with two small tassels on them. Mizuki just raised an eyebrow, was a sword all that the demon brat could get, it wouldn't make a he looked over to Iruka, _'the fool actually got distracted' _he noted, silently pulling one of the giant shuriken he had with him off of his back. He grinned as he threw it, both Naruto and Iruka noticing it "too slow Iruka" Mizuki taunted.

Iruka's eyes widened at hearing two separate sounds from the wall he was leaning on. Looking down he saw the shuriken, cut clean in half, one half on either side of him. "Iruka-sensei, you said I couldn't become a ninja" Naruto said from in front of him, his sword tip pushed into the ground with the edge facing away from him. Iruka looked around _'how did he get there so fast?' _Naruto pulled the sword out of the ground and held it in front of him. "Well I'm going to prove you wrong" he continued, dirt suddenly beginning to swirl around him.

Mizuki just smirked, "It still won't make a difference, you should have listened to Iruka, you will never become strong, and today, your going to die die by my hands" he threatened. Naruto suddenly disappeared, "wha-agh" Mizuki jumped out of the tree he was standing on, turning around to see Naruto standing where he had been. "first rule of combat" Naruto said coldly "never let your opponent get behind you" he suddenly disappeared again Mizuki quickly turned around. Grabbing one of his shuriken he used it to stop Narutos sword. Both of them glared at each other as they tried to pushed back each others guard. Until Naruto did the most unexpected thing possible.

He let go of his sword.

Quickly ducking under Mizukis shuriken blade as he overbalanced and started to fall forward he punched Mizuki in the gut. Followed by a knee-strike, another punch and a kick to the shins, each one with a huge amount of force behind it. As Mizuki fell to his knees Naruto began an onslaught of punches and kicks, before using Mizukis chest as a springboard to jump back and grab his sword again. Charging up to the still dazed Mizuki he used the flat side of his sword to strike his white haired and severely beaten ex-sensei across the chest, finally knocking him out. Sheathing his sword he turned around to Iruka, who had his head bowed.

"Naruto" he said "I''m sorry, for everything. For doubting that you could be a ninja, for not being able to protect you from Mizuki, and most of all, for not being there when you were younger. And to apologize, I'd like for you to come here, and close your eyes" Confused Naruto walked forward, and felt Iruka take off his goggles, only to replace them with something else, it weighed about the same amount "alright Naruto, you can open your eyes now" tentatively Naruto did so, only to see Iruka holding his goggles, "congratulations Naruto Uzumaki, you pass, and are now a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves" He said, a grin plastered on his face. Naruto felt tears forming in his eyes as he touched the headband he was wearing, before he smiled and pointed at Iruka, "told ya I'd prove you wrong, i did become a ninja" he said, causing Iruka to laugh. "well then, how about we go celebrate with some ramen" he offered.

-end-

**Short chapter, i know, but I just can't help but end it at a good part, what with how many cliffies there are in the series. My writing skill isn't the greatest, so constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Kit out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Konohamaru

-begin-

Sarutobi looked at the registration from, it had a picture of Naruto, beside which a profile that he had written. 'hobby is to pull pranks. Favourite food is ramen. Especially miso ramen.' below that his form, registration number:102607, date of birth, October 10, etc etc. Silently he looked back at Naruto.

"Come on, what is it old man?" the agitated blonde nearly shouted, somehow he was sitting down with his sword still on his back. the third merely looked back down at the picture. "when your quiet like this I know somethings wrong tell me already." Naruto was starting to get annoyed. Both the third and the registration officer beside him looked back up at Naruto. "you actually got a good photo" Hiruzen deadpanned "on the first try" Naruto just stared, "and what that supposed to mean?" The picture showed Naruto with his sword rested flat edge across his back, giving a confident smile.

Hiruzen (and everybody else who knew the story) was still puzzling over how he got that sword, and how he could even use it, a quick scan revealed that he still had no chakra at his control. But there was no doubt he was using something like it, so how could he, having had it for the four seconds he did when he fought Mizuki, how had he been good enough to beat Mizuki? How had he moved that fast?where the heck did the sword come from? Way too many questions for Him to handle while dealing with Naruto. "never mind that Naruto, the picture looks fine, you can report back to your class in the academy in one week, that's when you'll be assigned your instructor. For now go rest, train, do something to pre-"

"old man I challenge you" came a noise from the side of the room as a little boy ran in. He was the right age for being in the academy, with some kind of helmet on the only let a little of his hair stick out from it, a yellow shirt and a long blue scarf he was holding a shuriken in his right hand, in a kind of silly grip, after all if he punched someone like that he'd cut all his fingers off. "I will defeat you and become the fifth Hokage" he yelled, about halfway across the room... Right before he tripped and landed on his face.

Naruto just looked on confused while the kid held his face in his hands. Hiruzen covered his face with his hat '_my grandson, another headache' _a man quickly ran in after the kid he had a black suit with a red spiral on either shoulder, a headband cloth that covered the top of his head and black shades. "ooh something tripped me" whined the kid, Naruto still looking confused at the entire situation. The strange man just stuttered for a bit "are you okay honorable grandson?" he asked in a worried tone "and by the way there's nothing here for you to trip on it's pretty flat" he informed the kid.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed _'who is this shrimp?' _he wondered, eyebrow twitching in steadily growing irritation while the wannabe assailant turned to look at him, the man stared. _'it's that kid, the nine tailed fox brat, the very worst kind of trouble.'_

The short kid stomped up to Naruto, "alright your the one who tripped me aren't you" he shouted. Naruto immediately stood up and grabbed the kid by his scarf "you tripped over your own feet dork" he shouted back. Barely paying attention as the man said something about putting the short loudmouth down, but noticing the mention of him being the honorable grandson of the third Hokage. He just squinted at the kid _'this short punk is the grandson of the old man?'_ the kid just smirked, believing he was free from danger.

"Whats the matter huh, I thought you were going to hit me tough guy, afraid 'cause the third Hokage is my grandfather?" He taunted, rekindling Narutos anger. "I don't care if he's your grandmother believe it" he shouted, hitting the kid over the head, said kid was too stunned to put his hands in front of his face as he fell _'this guys different.'_

While Ebisu was freaking out over the injury to the 'honorable grandson' the 'honorable third Hokage' just held his hand in front of his face _'this is not looking good.' _

-ten minutes later-

"Listen carefully" the guy with the shades said, beginning his lecture "you are the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage, you can not let riff-raff like this draw you into a fight, _even though_ he deserves it" Konohamaru just looked over to the side a bit "you see he's far beneath you, you mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer I am never wrong which means I am always right. I am far above the other trainers so heed my every word..." at this point the kid just wasn't paying attention and the man was too far into his lecture to notice the kid was sneaking away. "... You understand me right honorable grandson" the man finished, looking back to the kids former position "huh, where'd he go now" he yelled, again freaking out, Hiruzen just calmy answered without even opening his eyes "I think he followed Naruto but I've no idea where they're going."

"he's with Naruto, that's a disaster Honorable grandsooooon" the man called running off in a panic. Hiruzen just mentally groaned _'how did he grow up to be like that? He's just too determined, that was his twentieth sneak attack today. And if he starts running around with Naruto he's sure to get even worse, Naruto might not be able to use chakra but he knows how people react to things, he'll have the kid running around performing jutsu that transform him into a naked lady' _he joked to himself, immediately dismissing the possibility.

_-meanwhile with Naruto-_

Said blonde was walking towards a training ground hoping to get some training in, he still didn't know what that move he used to appear behind Mizuki was or how to do it again. He disrupted from his musings by the sound of that kid from the tower following him. Man that kid was obvious. Beginning his plan to scare the kid he tensed, before jumping up and doing a backflip to land behind the kid. He might not know how he had gotten so much stronger physically but he wasn't complaining. Tilting his head forward so his hair covered his eyes he put one hand on his sword handle, pulling it out a small amount to add effect "why would you be following me?" he asked intentionally scaring him. The kid just stumbled over his words for a bit, "um I-I want-ted you t-to teach m-m-me how to u-use a sword" he said before suddenly gaining confidence "I mean, only people who are strong would be able to carry around a sword like that" he said. Naruto just looked at the sword confused, "well i suppose, i never thought of it that way though, well if you want to learn how to use a sword I suppose we better get you one"

_-30 minutes later-_

Both Naruto and the now named Konohamaru were standing in the middle of a training field, each holding their own swords. "so, how do you learn to use a sword boss" asked Konohamaru, Naruto just looked confused, "learn? I don't know, this is the second time I've ever drawn this sword" Konohamaru just stared at him, "well what about the first time?" Naruto just grinned, "I beat a chunin who wanted to take a scroll with all the most powerful jutsu in the hidden leaf" he said.

Konohamaru just stared. "what? You asked me to help you learn how to use a sword, I never said I knew. Why don't we just fight using only the swords?"

"That's a lame way to train but i suppose it'll wor-go" Konohamaru suddenly charged forward.

_-10 minutes later-_

"so whats up with this obsession you have with your grandfather?"Naruto Asked Konohamaru. Both of them had taken a break from training, both having improved a great deal to.

"my grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village. So it should be easy to remember, but no-one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village, thats 'cause when they look at me they don't really see me, all they see is the_ 'honorable grandson' _of the '_lord Hokage'_. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore it's like I'm invisible. I can't stand it, I hate that. Thats the reason I've got to become a Hokage now so people know who I am" he explained. Naruto just just leaned forward.

"get real. You think people are just gonna accept a squirt like you" Konohamaru looked hurt. "a kid can't just become Hokage after a day or two, It's not that simple, you keep saying Hokage, Hokage. To really be a Hokage you know you'll have to do?"

"What, what is it?" Naruto grinned, drawing his sword and thrusting the tip into the ground. "you're going to have to defeat me in battle"

_-another 10 minutes later-_

Naruto and Konohamaru were still having their break Ebisu jumped onto the branch behind them "I found you" _'hmm, the nine-tailed fox'_ Naruto turned around, seeing Ebisu and his disapproving gaze _'that icy stare, they all look at me that way' _Ebisu jumped down to the ground. "so, honorable grandson time to go hom-."

"no, I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so that I can get the title, Hokage, now don't get in my way" Konohamaru yelled, despite that Ebisu still calmly walked forward. "a Hokage is more than just a fighter, he must know virtue, honor , wisdom and he must be skilled at a _thousand_ jutsu, you don't even know one jutsu" Konohamaru drew his sword. "I'll prove how strong I've become" he yelled, charging forward and swinging downward. Ebisu deftly sidestepped the swing before giving Konohamarus knuckles a punch, causing him to let go of the sword, which he promptly grabbed onto and threw into a tree trunk behind him.

"I'll admit that you have become slightly stronger, your swings are accurate, and your muscle movement betrays that you were going to pull that sword out in just the proper way before swinging it at me from the side. But your arm strength still needs work, as does your reaction time, and your stance is nonexistent, fighting in that manner will only get you so far, to truly become Hokage with swordsmanship as your main weapon you will need your own sword style, jutsu that use can use with the sword, i can help you design your own style through the fusion of styles and I know several jutsu you can use in concert with the blade. Even without that it's impossible to become Hokage on swordsmanship alone, it requires enough power to equal jounin status on each of the many types of jutsu, or higher if there is even one you don't know. To become Hokage with nothing but one field would require strength beyond mastery, it just can't be done. Come back and I'll teach you how thou-urk" Ebisu's long (and boring) rant (that some people may have just skipped) was cut off by a punch to the stomach from Naruto, followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into a tree.

Naruto slowly brought his hand up to his sword handle "Don't you dare try and tell someone what they can and can't do" he suddenly charged forward, drawing his sword to launch a diagonal swipe at the smoke Ebisu was in with the blunt edge of the sword. Only for the sword to very suddenly stop. As the smoke cleared it showed Ebisu standing in place, very easily holding the blade back with his hand.

"hm, I'm not impressed i'm a jounin an elite ninja warrior, I'm not some light-weight like Mizuki, he had no idea what was happening and freaked out" he said, calmly. Naruto growled, suddenly dropping the sword int he same maneuver that he used on Mizuki, closing in on Ebisu while one of his hands were holding the sword. Before he could even make half the distance though Ebisu swung the sword from the part of the blade he was holding, hit the young boy in the ribs. Thinking quickly Naruto grabbed back onto the blade to hold it in place, ignoring the small cuts the sharp edge gave to his fingers before jumping onto the flat side of the blade and running along it to try and land a kick to Ebisu's face, only for said person to simply drop the blade and punch Naruto straight in the stomach, sending him flying across the clearing and skidded to a stop, obscuring himself in a dust cloud.

"I'll admit that you're impressive for someone who only got that sword yesterday and can't use chakra. But you just can't beat me-"Ebisu was interrupted by a sword being thrown out of the dust cloud Naruto had left, he promptly dodged, only to have to jump over Narutos sword. 'W_hat? Wait, now I see. When I punched him away he grabbed Konohamarus sword from the trunk of the tree. He tried to surprise me by throwing it at me, while I was wondering where he got the sword he attacked with his own which he had grabbed with his feet. But even with that he still can't defeat me-' _Ebisu was suddenly hit over the top of the head by by Narutos sword sheath. Naruto followed this up by letting go of his own sword and allowing it to spin off to the side of the clearing. Free from its momentum he used his own to spin around, landing a punch on the stunned Ebisu, followed up by a tirade of hits. As Ebisu was just falling unconscious he realized what had happened. _"'hat kid, in the smoke he undid the clasp on his sheath, with its size he was able to use his foot to knock it off his back and hit me, it was only to stun me though, he followed up by attacking with taijutsu. He did the one thing that I wasn't expecting.'_

_-Hokages office-_

Hiruzen smiled "While it's true that Naruto only recently got that sword, and he can't use chakra, he has determination to never give up. And he is without a doubt the most unpredictable ninja in the village hidden in the leaves. While he couldn't defeat a jounin under normal circumstances Ebisu underestimated him far too much, and that was his true downfall."

-end-

**Okay I know that chapter is short, but i want to stop it there, also to the rest of what Naruto and Konohamaru say it's the same as anime. Please read and review, its only been a week and i already have more than one hundred views, but anyway.**

**Kit out.**


End file.
